pepe_popo_lolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic Genesis
Sonic Genesis '''(ソニックジェネシス-Sonikkujeneshisu) is a platform game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega in 2021 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation5, Xbox X and PC as a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Sonic Genesis was originally released on 23 June 2021. In Japan, it also came with a limited-time Birthday Pack during the first two days of release to mark the thirtieth anniversary of the release of the original Sonic the Hedgehog. The game was rated E+10 and +12 in PEGI due to Comic Mischief and Mild Cartoon Violence. '''Gameplay. Single Player. Gensis' main feature is its Single Player campaign. It spans 9 main zones and 2 extra ones, each consisting of three acts. The first two acts of each zone are typical platforming levels, while the third act is a boss fight. Like in the classic Sonic games, each zone has its own theme, featuring distinct graphics, enemies and obstacles. Contrary to official 3D Sonic titles like Sonic Adventure, the levels feature multiple paths and are designed openly, with hidden items encouraging exploration, these levels also contain chunks that play like Sonic Adventure, Lost World and even some 2D bits as well. The Single Player campaign and other elements of the game were heavily inspired by the fangame Sonic Robo Blast 2. In the campaign, you have the option to play alongisde a partner (who you can choose freely) like in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 or alone like in most traditional Sonic games. The Single Player campaign can also be played in Record Attack mode, in which players can replay the levels to get a high score, collect a high number of rings, or complete the levels as fast as possible. Players can opt to save and play back replays of their best attempts, as well as race against previous attempts. This is yet another feature that was inspired by Robo Blast 2. Multiplayer. SRB2 features several multiplayer modes that can be played either via splitscreen or over a network connection. The main mode that can be played in Multiplayer is the CO-OP CAMPAIGN, where up to four players get to play the campaign together in a similar fashion to the New Super Mario Bros games. The CO-OP Campaign itself also has a mode which allows the four players compete in such categories as fastest time, collected rings, and earned score. Capture the Flag works just like traditional CTF games in first-person shooters. The players are divided into two teams, and each team defends a base that contains a flag. To score a point, a team must try to steal the opposing team's flag and bring it to their base, all the while preventing their own flag from being stolen. Otherwise, CTF is set up like a regular Match game, but is played on its own set of maps. Tag and Hide & Seek are two closely related gametypes, both of which are usually played on the game's Match maps. In Tag, one player is "it" and must chase the other players by throwing Rings at them. Once they hit another player, that player is tagged and becomes "it" as well. In Hide & Seek, the player who is "it" is immobile for a short period of time, allowing the other players to hide. Once the hiding time is over, their controls are disabled and the player who is "it" must find and shoot them. These last three features have special stages built specifically for the gamestyle and are also brought from Sonic Robo Blast 2. Playable characters. Story. Summary. After several loses against the Blue Hedgehog, the angered Doctor Eggman '''has discovered the '''GENESIS, a super computer that quite literally grants him the knowledge of everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen; not only that, but it also grants him maximum intelligence and access to every electronic device near him. With this ultimate weapon, the Doctor plans to get rid of the pesky hedgehog for once and for all and build his Eggman Empire, now Sonic and friends must stop him! Chapter One: The Genesis Awakes. We see the vast vaccum of space, a red Space Cruiser with the familiar symbol of a certain moustached Doctor labelled on its side, the Cruiser approaches a mysterious abandoned citadel, floating in the middle of a meteore camp, we see the inside of the cruiser, several Badniks run from side to side, checking on screens, keyboards and doing safety checks. In the middle of all the commotion and in front of a large window sits the Doctor himself, surrounded by his robot henchmen, Orbot and Cubot. * Orbot: Sir, we have reached the citadel... * Dr. Eggman: '''Excellent, Orbot, launch the shuttle. * '''Orbot: '''Yes master... The zone of the Cruiser where they're at starts deploying from the ship itself, and flies off towards the citadel. It eventually lands in the main plaza, and Eggman comes out in a Mech Suit, along with several Egg Pawns and Orbot and Cubot. * '''Dr. Eggman: '''Do you smell that, my dear creations? It's the smell of VICTORY! * '''Cubot: '''Eh, sir, w-we're robots, we can't smell. * '''Dr. Eggman: '''Don't you dare outsmart me! * '''Orbot: '''Yes master, he didn't mean to. * '''Dr. Eggman: '''Just shut up already and open the gate! The Egg Pawns charge towards the gate in front of them with several plasma guns, they start firing at the gate, which eventually crumbles down, revealing the entrance to a Skull-Shaped spaceship, surrounded by several screens, tubes and other technological devices, in the center of the ship is a large throne, with a gigantic steel helmet connected to several tubes hanging from the ceiling just above it, Eggman smiles and removes the mechanical suit. * '''Dr. Eggman: '''Beautiful... They step in, Cubot stumbles across a body of the former host of this computer, the '''GENESIS, he screams and hides behind Orbot as the Doctor sits on the throne, he looks up at the helmet. * Dr. Eggman: 'Every defeat, every humilliation, every loss I have suffered will backfire onto you as soon as I put this on, hedgehog. And you will regret having ever crossed paths with the great DR. EGGMAN! He adjusts the helmet, puts it on and all the screens are turned on. A mechanical voice says ''WELCOME TO THE GENESIS, IVO ROBOTNIK' and an unlimited set of information flows into his head, we see flashes of all the times the hedgehog has defeated Eggman in the form of a montage of Sonic defeating Eggman in several games, all the way from Sonic the Hedgehog 1991 to Sonic Forces, then we flash back to reality. * Orbot: '''W-What do you see master? * '''Dr. Eggman: '''The past... the present... the future... everything. * '''Cubot: And will you defeat Sonic with this strange artifact? * Dr. Eggman: '''I see... a hundred and four billion futures * '''Cubot: '''In how many do you defeat Sonic? * '''Dr. Eggman: '''Every. Single. One of them. The Doctor starts laughing maniacally and we pan away from the citadel in a dramatic shot. Then back to Mobius. '''Stages. Bestiary. Unlockables. Soundtrack. Voice Actors. Soundtrack.